Pilot the Second
Pilot the Second is the first episode of the twelfth season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on September 23, 2047. It is also the two-hundred-and-sixty-first episode of the series. Premise As the whole family returns to the house to celebrate Hunter's 47th birthday, several secrets are revealed that might keep them in the house longer than expected. Colton's acting career took off before he retired to move back to Portland to spend more time with his family. Hunter and Julianne both have not worked in over 20 years, though they are losing their house as a result of running out of his money. Austin has been able to support his family as a park ranger, while they live in St. Louis now. Audrey and Mason still live in Portland with Mason as a college basketball coach, and Isabella and Jonah have been living with Ann and Michael while Jonah tries to get another job. Plot Hunter and Julianne wake up and walk into the living room. However, they wake up William in the process, who was sleeping on the couch. Ann and Michael arrive and thank Hunter and Julianne for coming down for the former's 47th birthday party. Bonnie also arrives, wishing Hunter a happy birthday. William comments on the fact that his birthday is also in a couple days. Austin and Kenzie arrive downstairs alongside Colton and Charlet. After several conversations happen, Jonah and Bella and Mason and Audrey are awakened and meet their family downstairs. The whole family realizes that for the first time in a while, they are all awake, with no kids. However, just as they enjoy the quiet, Ewers, Sy, and Ryan come running downstairs. Michael helps Ann set the table as they are having a family dinner, with Emma, Luke, Natalie, and Jo coming down from college. However, Andy, Colton and Charlet's second born, and Randy, Audrey and Mason's second born, cannot make it down from college due to being caught up "studying", though Colton suggests they just don't want to see their families. Michael and Ann finally get the perfect amount of seats, 22 at the regular tables, and 6 at the kids table, which Derrick is angry he has to be a part of. While in the car, Emma and Luke get into a fight about driving, as Luke is driving, even though Emma is older, which Luke claims is because he is the man. As the whole family makes it down to the house, Hunter and Julianne try to figure out a way to reveal they are losing their house. William reveals he plans on proposing to his girlfriend, Ryela, soon. Colton reveals that he has retired from acting to spend more time with Charlet, Mercedes, and Derrick, and that the four have moved into a nice big house. Bella and Jonah are revealed to be living with Ann and Michael while Jonah tries to find a new job after having been fired from his old one. Hunter realizes he just needs to be honest and reveals he needs to move himself, Julianne, Ben, and Skylar back into Ann and Michael's house. It is also revealed that William has been living Ann and Michael after Hunter kicked him out. Michael and Ann reluctantly decide to remodel some rooms and allow them to move in. Austin, Kenzie, and Ewers get back to the airport to fly back to their house in St. Louis, where it is revealed that their second oldest Alex is in college there, while Natalie moved back to Portland to go to college with her cousins. Finally at the house, Hunter and Julianne move back into the former's old room, Bella and Jonah move into Austin's, Harmon is forced to move into Colton's old room with Skye, where Skylar also moves in, while Ryan gets to stay in Bella's old room, though Ben moves into the room with him. Cast Main Cast *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Ariel Hines as Julianne Luka-McCarville *Ella Anderson as Charlet McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella Chasteen *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Christian Distefano as Mason Chasteen *Jake Vaughn as Jonah Chasteen *Unknown as William McCarville *Unknown as Ben McCarville *Unknown as Harmon Chasteen *Unknown as Mercedes McCarville *Unknown as Billie Chasteen *Unknown as Derrick McCarville *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz Also Starring *Unknown as Skylar McCarville *Unknown as Skye Chasteen *Unknown as Sy Chasteen *Unknown as Ryan Chasteen Special Guest Cast *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Izabela Vidovic as Kenzie Ewers-McCarville *Unknown as Emma McCarville *Unknown as Natalie McCarville *Unknown as Luke McCarville *Unknown as Jo Chasteen Co-Starring *Unknown as Ewers McCarville